Of honor
by Thisparasite75
Summary: Weiss didn't have the easy childhood almost guaranteed by being born into a rich family, she was stripped of her childhood when sold to slavers, tortured and trained to be a killer so she could be sold to criminals. But when she sold to vale royalty and made to protect a certain Rose her life is made better and oh so much worse.


AN:((so this is my attempt at the first chapter in a Rwby fanfiction, I have some ideas for this so I thought I'd post it here to see if I should continue after this. So I hope I can Get some constructive criticism from anyone willing to read through this entire thing. It's a little over 4,000 words long. So it isn't so bad. Though I do want to say my writing is mediocre so read at your own risk. I've tried my best to remove grammar mistakes but no promises. I'm not sure on a title but for now, it will be called. 'Of honor' but that might change. So if you'd be willing read and by a critic...thank you very much I hope you get some kind of enjoyment. And if you have any questions just ask in the comments.))

A single blue eye peered from behind the crimson coloured curtain and out into the room past the stage and out. The room ahead was a large ballroom filled with tables a cream coloured covering across them, a large Glass chandelier hung from the ceiling helping illuminate the room along with the candles that stood at attention in the middle of the tables. Ridged pillars lined the sides of the room while guards stood bored between them and under brown drapes. While standing on the cold marble flooring. The owner of the blue eye could hear the incomprehensible chatter of some of Remnants rich and powerful along with members of the criminal empire, not that it mattered they're all criminals here. All with deep pockets and a need for what was up for bid. "Schnee get away from the curtain!"

A gruff old voice ordered while a strong grip pulled on her arm forcing her away from the large swaths of thick cloth. Turning her head she looked down at the shorter man standing at a Five foot four inches. Weiss had a good four inches on him. This man had sharp scruffy features reminded the white-haired woman of some type of rodent, a rat or maybe an opossum; Though a raccoon might be a more fitting comparison judging by the dark rings around his eyes. "Get away from there! What if someone saw you like this?" he asked gesturing to the torn and brown pants and brown shirt. All looking fit for someone more akin to a poor farmhand, but even then that's generous. "Are you trying to make an ass out of me?" he asked pulling at the collar of her shirt to meet his gaze. Her nose wrinkled at the stale smell of his breath. Weiss resisted the urge to roll her eyes and give him the proper verbal punishment someone of his caliber deserved, but she knew to hold her tongue and simply shook her head. "No sir." she forced out instead. "The people at the 'camp' said you were trained. Honestly, don't see how." he said before shoving her face away from him and straightened out the fur collared jacket the silver buttons slightly glittering in the overhead lights.

Looking into the backstage one could tell this was somewhat of a production, a small crew of individuals were scuttling about getting everything ready, most of them wore black shirts and khaki pants. Much like a crew for some type of play. Within the moment a small framed woman walked over. She had soft features and a light airy voice, and she squeaked words out like a mouse. "Mr. Howeser, it's almost time for Miss Schnee to be presented," she told, her eyes scanning the clipboard in her hands that projected holographic images of papers that didn't exist, with her gloved hand she Swiped a page off to the left then another page with more information took its place.

"Clothing and weapon have arrived and has been placed in the dressing room." the young woman informed pushing mint green hair from obscuring her vision. "Thank you chastity, move on." Howeser thanked her before waving her off to go back to duties of being his micro-manager she makes sure everything goes off without a hitch. "Schnee you heard her...get dressed And be sure to put a smile on your face," he instructed before lighting a cigarette and took a long drag. watched the white-haired woman walk away. Then his gaze shifted to look around, it had been awhile since the last big production like this with so many in 'stock' and the money that could be made. Just looking around he could spot a few 'products' loitering around keeping out of the way, Emerald and that Mercury boy stuck together like glued paper. And a few more individuals like Cardin and some blue haired kid named Neptune. They all had a worried look about them, and he couldn't blame them...human trafficking was an unpredictable business, at least the people that want them; are here for their combat abilities and not how well they can 'pleasure' them...though that still was possible regardless.

The dressing room acted as a shared Quarters for everybody in the same situation as Weiss, the floor had piles of sheets and blankets for each person along with a pillow to lay their heads. Not suitable by most standards. It was better than sleeping at the 'camp' though, but by all means, it was still a dressing room. Mirrors covered the upper half of the left wall, the top bordered with light bulbs and a black counter underneath it all. Sitting on top was clothing and a long black case and a placard with her name on it sitting close. Apparently, it was for her. Eye fell on her clothes and to be honest she wasn't sure what was to be expected from these people, but she sure as hell never thought she'd get something this nice. From the undergarments to the white slacks that had swaths of cloth cut out of the inner thighs, with red cloth layered underneath. The undershirt was red and comfortable her jacket was an icy blue with a red inner contrast, she closed it with gold coloured latches acting like buttons that stopped towards her collar leaving it popped open almost like a flower in blossom. Over her shoulders, dropped a cape that started as white and transitioned into an icy blue the further one looked down. Stopping a little over her ankles. She looked into the mirror mostly at the ensemble of clothing that matched her mask. It was a mask split in half covering the entirety of the left side of her face. It was a porcelain white like her skin and Decorated with ornate swirls covering most of the mask save for an eye-like indent and a red scar-like mark following crooked down over it. Hands traveled up to her snow-white hair. Pulling it back into a ponytail and topping it off with a sharp black crown-looking hairpin.

Part of her liked being dressed up like this, it looked nice even reminded her of her better and wealthy part of childhood, but another part of her Rejected her bittersweet memories to make sure knew that she wasn't blinded to a fact. That fact was that she was simply given a new coat of paint like a used car to make her a little easier to sell. She knew she wasn't to be oh so accepting of any of this, that she was to just play the game and then grab her chance to live her life. But as all things she was scared that she was losing her drive to leave this all behind her, that she was growing apathetic, and marry that with the worries that maybe a chance wouldn't come. That an actual life was an unattainable goal for the likes of her. Her mind swam with uneasy thoughts while her stomach attacked her with a feeling of a belly full of worms. Shaking her head and pushed the sickening thoughts and feelings down. She looked down at the sleek case her weapon Weiss opened it up showing off a rapier an expensive looking one well-made, a finger ran across the handle of the sword before she gripped it and pulled it out of the cushioned case.

The weight felt perfect the guard was made of thick bands of spiraling metal protecting most of her hand, after a few experimental thrusts she labeled it as feeling great. Much better than the training rapier she previously had access to. She sheathed the sword on her hip before she walked out the door and away from the dressing room. Taking a glance around the expanse of the backstage, it looked like the crew had calmed down and had taken seats out-of-the-way other than the one by a control console for curtains lights and all the other theatrics. Mr. Howser stood at the center of the curtains his eyes narrowed, and he watched her his hand absentmindedly rubbing a button on his coat before a wiry grin formed across his thin lips. "At least you clean up well. Do ya like everything?" he asked to get no response from Weiss other than to look away. "Well regardless of what you think. Try to remember it as an investment….we had a feeling you'll end up being quite popular with the buyers," he said, and she could practically see dollar signs flashing in his eyes before he spoke again. " Don't disappoint." he then turned to the curtain controls "open the curtains its showtime!" he ordered

The curtains pulled away revealing them both, then the curtain closed behind them, and she swore it sounded like a cell door closing trapping her with beasts of people in the crowd. Bright lights shone down on the two of them she had to slightly squint until her eye eventually adjusted to the bright lights. She could feel the collective eyes of every person fall upon her watching judging if she was worth their time. She wanted to vomit and honestly, it would've been better than suffering through her dry throat. Though glancing at Howeser she could see how natural and at ease he seemed out in the spotlight. An easy smile was plastered on his face while his hand reached out for the microphone, and he began. "On behalf of me and all my associates we are happy to see you here for our bidding day." his money-hungry eyes scanned the crowd trying to pick out who might be big spenders...the usual clientele but in the crowd...the representative of Vale's royalty. A plump brown-skinned woman wearing a black suit with a silver tie.

Though Human trafficking is illegal in Vale he and his superiors were left alone from law enforcement. As long as they gave the monarchy a discount. One that guaranteed completely free off on any 'product'. Though his question was that they didn't have enough cash to throw to get enough guards? They could even hire a hunter or huntress, Thought this would save money right? Regardless he didn't have the gall to ask and simply counted his lucky stars that prison wasn't in his cards just yet. Now the hope was Vale representative wouldn't take this money maker Schnee. "Now if you turn your attention to the holo-screen projected from your tables you can get a general overview of Weiss Schnee from semblance, weight, height. Anything and everything at all," he said as small projectors located at the bottom of the candles spat out an interactive holographic file for each patron to read.

All but a few looked down at the screen, most noticeably was a woman in an almost shimmering red dress...like if she was covered in a deep red flame. The woman had dark black hair short with a streak of a molten yellow running from the front to back and amber eyes that peered up at her. Gloved hands of hers tapped across the table and beside her was a man paying close attention to the holo-projector, he mostly wore white with a red and black bowler hat.

The man had a prosthetic hand. That was able to light a large cigar by the corner of his mouth by flame blooming from his thumb by flicking it like a lighter. They both gave off an innate feeling of danger. "Though of course none of you want to simply look at a screen. You want a demonstration Right!?" he inquired getting small chatter from the crowd. "I thought so…" his head turned to Weiss and continued. "Would our lovely Schnee show us your semblance?" he asked and the white-haired woman obliged she showed off her glyphs and everything she could do with the dust runes embedded in the back of her mask, it fed off of her aura and to supply infinite use of the various dust elements. The room was a bit small for her to show off her combat prowess, but she could show her summoning, she had a few animals to show off a rat and dog nothing amazing and sure as hell nothing she was proud to have killed.

But upon further explanation of her semblance, she could see the cogs turning in their heads and could hear the soft impressed mumbles from the crowd. Weiss noticed Presentation was short, lasting about half an hour. Yet judging by the impressed looks that were going to be bidding a lot. Weiss crossed her arms over her chest, Looking at Howeser she could see him lick his chapped lips and started to speak once again. "Now I see some excited faces out in the crowd, amazing right? But of course all good things come with a hefty price tag and this is no different... I'm starting bids off at a half a million." he said before watching as the crowd erupted into a loud fight but not of fists but of bids. Most of them trying to outdo each other and from that, the price skyrocketed. While Weiss had a hard time keeping up with the changes of price Howeser seemed right at home keeping up without much issue.

Soon though the bids started to die down and the highest bid was held by the bowler hat man with 16 million and it seemed no one else was going to bid anything else, but right when Howeser was going to call it a brown hand of a plump woman raised her hand made her bid. "18 million," she spoke with a voice that seemed to have an arrogant strut even without a body. The woman had a pair of dirt coloured eyes that narrowed in on Howeser. Eyes that always seemed to tell you that she was better than you in every conceivable way, that...that right there was the current representative for Vale royalty. The woman wore a black suit and a red tie she was currently adjusting slightly. had met her with his first run-in with the law and when he had made that deal with Vale government and first impressions were not good concerning that woman.

He hated her everything about that woman...and her timing was one of the reasons, she couldn't just fucking claim someone else? There is so much money at stake here. But there was nothing he could do but sigh and close the bid. But when he was trying to do as such he was interrupted for the second time. By the bowler hat individual who stood up seemingly trying to make as much noise as possible, a competitive aura seemed to bleed off of him as he played his counter bid. "19 million." he said looking over at the black suit and red tie...to be greeted with a snarky smile and another bid "20 million" seemingly enjoying playing around with him. She imagined her Like a cat with a ball of yarn. Bowler hat would grit his teeth and opened his mouth to speak once more but his partner as it would seem gripped his wrist and whispered something up to him. It seemed she was telling him to give it up, as he soon sat down in defeat.

cleared this throat "if everybody is done interrupting me...then I would like to congratulate the winning bidder and would like to ask them to head backstage from the door towards the back of the building. And don't worry it's clearly marked." Then he retreated behind the curtain with Weiss scurrying in behind him. As soon as he was behind the curtains he in an angry fit cursed and insulted the suit wearing woman until he was read in the face and out of breath. Weiss had no clue what his issue was, but she didn't miss out on enjoying the humor of it and wore a wry grin, as that's all that she could muster up while feeling the nervousness eating at her stomach. Her smile fell away; as Chastity came up to the pair as chaperon to the silver tied woman a large condescending smirk directed right towards Howeser. "It's a pleasure to see you again." she greeted crossing her arms across her chest her haughty tone grating on his nerves he just wanted her gone. "Can you just get the Schnee and leave Miss Margo?" he replied a deep set frown pulling on his face his frustration and anger more than clear to all those present. Margo seemed to take great joy out of overstaying her welcome, but she was already late as it was and did need to leave. "What you don't like me? Humph well lucky you I should get going anyway." she said before beckoning for Weiss to follow, "Well you're with me lets go." Margo said to Weiss beckoning her to follow she took a few hesitant steps before glancing back at who simply shooed her off and asked Chasity to prepare the next person to be presented.

Weiss compiled following the other woman deeper backstage and eventually outside into a vale alleyway and her gaze was immediately drawn to the car designed like a carriage. It was mainly coloured black with red trim around the edges. It was an oddity for the fact it had the backdrop of a modern city, but what surprised her was the red bordered silver rose that was stamped on the door. Rose royal family crest, she froze for a moment and wondered if she was seeing it correctly. Rubbing her eye she looked again yet there it was illuminated by the light from somewhat distant street lamps. She swallowed a lump in her throat she never thought she'd be owned by royalty much less that they condoned these type of operations and that further added fuel to the flame of terror in her heart.

Weiss wondered how was she going to escape the entirety of a country, especially with nothing to her name. It sent a shiver down her spine. Margo stepped onto the carriage and glanced back at Weiss and frowned. "Hurry up and get in, We don't have all day," she ordered before sitting down and hesitantly Weiss took a few steps up and inside the vehicle. It was lavish and very nice, the colour scheme was mostly red, a thick red carpet and two couch like seats on both sides a velvet and red, with throw pillows sparsely thrown across both seats with a gentle warm light in the ceiling. Sitting down across from Margo she noticed the seat belts in between the seat cushions. Weiss sat stiff and ridged her hands sitting in her lap almost scared to even move. While Margo comfortably and gently knocked on the small window that looked into the driver seat and the elderly looking man nodded and then they started to drive off.

The time spent within the carriage at first was quiet but at the same time even as she looked away from her, Weiss could feel the stare of Margo and it felt like she was being sized up like meat in a butcher shop and she kept her eyes away until she opened her mouth and spoke. "Schnee look at me," she ordered and in return, she looked her eye moving from the window and over to the suit-wearing woman, Margo looked and made eye contact with Weiss. "Well you seem skittish," she said with a small smile on her face as she shifted leaning forward a bit and it seemed Weiss didn't realize she was waiting for a response as Margo spoke up again. "You talk right?" she asked to get a quick nod. "Yes ma'am." she quickly before breaking contact but it didn't stop her from seeing the smile crossing her lips, and Weiss had the inkling that she liked power over people.

"If I may ask. What would the Rose family need someone like me for?" she asked her tone meek and quiet as she feared speaking any louder would bring her issues. Margo gently tapped her chin and leaned back. "I guess it would be fair to fill you in on what exactly you'll be doing... You'll be acting as a Royal guard for princess Rose.….protect this person from harm…. This is mostly because our queen is worried about this group of insignificant group of animals... I don't think we need the likes of you but who am I to question our wonderful queen?" A deep scowl pulled on her face as she talked about this group before it fell away. Which only made Weiss wonder how significant this group really was. "You will be at her beck and call...serving no one but her and of course the queen." she continued looking at the masked woman and sneered slightly and her voice lowered to something of a whisper. "But be warned...harm Royalty...or try to leave….you will be hunted down and executed like a filthy animal….understand?" Weiss shifted uncomfortably but kept her gaze forward and steely. "Yes, ma'am… I understand," she replied as she looked away and folded her hands in her lap. With Margo finding the conversation to have gone quite well.

Soon though the minutes spent in the car turned into hours, Looking out the window Weiss watched storefronts, large skyscrapers and streets slowly devolve into a rocky cobblestone path that rattled and shook the vehicle, the scenery was simply forest. She found It mind-numbing watching the trees and vegetation that were already hard to see from darkness blend into each other like one continuous picture, and she hardly registered anything until the forest suddenly stopped surprising her.

It all was replaced with a large clearing with finely cut grass. The trail evolved into a nice concrete, small lights embedded inside bordered the path along with tall shrubbery and further down the bath stood a large metal gate connected to large stone walls easily as tall as thirty feet and held thick taller towers. Though tall the walls hardly obstructed the top of the beautifully designed castle large and proud, a testament to the royal family's prestige and wealth. Weiss could only imagine how large it all was and wondered how long it took to build, her curiosity must've been obvious as Margo found it appropriate to speak once again.

"Taking up 200 acres of land it's quite nice, Wouldn't you agree?" Margo said a small almost smug for some reason it was almost baffling. "It was such a good idea on part of the queen. Perfect idea." she continued in almost a dream-like state. Weiss stopped from speaking and simply nodded her head. As the vehicle pulled up to the gate and after a few moments it opened allowing for them to drive further inside stopping at the entrance on the other side, the gate closed with a click and Margo beckoned Weiss to leave the vehicle.

As soon as the Schnee closed the door behind her the ground under the carriage started to lower like an elevator taking the carriage away underground to some parking area Weiss assumed. "Hurry and follow," Margo ordered as she walked along another stone path...there were many branching paths to other parts of the estate, each was lined with steel street lanterns and square shrubbery one lantern every two bushes, and in every two yards was a rose engraved into the stone. The pair walked along the main path leading to the front doors of the overly huge home. A crimson banner with a red bordered silver rose hung over them as they walked up stone steps and stopped at the door.

Margo gave a quick succession of knocks before the brown coloured door opened up revealing a boy tanned with black hair and freckles dotted across his cheeks and eyes that were dominated by green but had traces of a burnt orange and yellow-ish hue hidden within. While being well dressed like a manservant of some sort. "Oh, Miss Margo and Miss?-" he asked looking a little nervous as he spoke...he looked young somewhere in his teenage years if she had to guess. "Schnee," she spoke in response her arms coming to cross over her chest. "Oscar pleased to see you again," Margo said as she walked passed the boy as he moved to the side. Weiss followed and closing the door behind her as the trio stood in the main hall, the marble flooring had a long crimson carpet flowing from the start of the door and down to the grand staircase the only place the hall leads out into.

Hanging from both of the walls were more rose designed banners but among them were two yellow ones with a burning heart. "Well come along," Oscar said as the three of them walked down the hall eventually stopping at the bottom of the staircase. " Well I'm glad to see you Miss Margo and our New addition." he said mentioning Weiss and held a temporary expression of sympathy….guess he knew about her forced 'employment' she assumed they all did. With a clearing of his throat, he spoke once more "Um I'll go and get Queen Summer and princess Rose….please just wait here." Oscar said as he fled up the steps and left the other two to stand there in silence.

Though it wouldn't last long as Footsteps clicked down the steps eventually giving way to a woman dressed in flowing white robes and a golden crown on top her head jewels encased in the metal. Margo instantly bowed her head and Weiss was quick to follow. "Margo nice to see you've arrived safely and brought me a Knight. You had gotten her from that right?" Summer asked getting down to the ground level an inquisitive glance thrown Weiss's way. "Yes, your highness her name-" "Shut it..all I needed was a yes." Summer cut off Margo's response, causing the brown skinned woman to stiffen slightly and nod her stomach flipping as her Queen's eyes burned into her own before looking away. "Well Miss what is your name?" she asked causing Weiss to perk up slightly.

"My name is Weiss Schnee." "Pretty name. I like it." Summer replied with the widest smile she ever saw. But soon after the trio could hear the frantic pitter patter of feet hitting stairs. Weiss looked up to see the most disheveled looking woman ever, with messy and unruly short hair along with her putting on her robes as she came down the steps. but what really caught her attention were the woman's beautiful eyes she was almost entranced...until the silver-eyed rose tripped.


End file.
